As electronic devices increase in processing power and speed, their processors generate more and more heat, thus exacerbating wear and tear on various components due to thermal cycling and otherwise compromising their performance. Such temperature-related problems only continue to grow as processor speeds continue their steady march upward. The cooling of these processors, and other heat producing elements, has therefore become an important issue affecting the performance of modern electronic devices such as computers.
To this end, methods have been applied in the past to reduce the operating temperatures of electronic devices. For example, various liquid cooling systems have been employed to cool processors with water or other liquids. However, liquid cooling systems are typically bulky, expensive, and upon leaking, risk severe damage to the electronic devices in which they are installed. Fans for air cooling are another common solution to the problem of excessive heat generation. Such fans are an inexpensive and relatively reliable solution, and do not suffer from some of the drawback of liquid cooling systems, such as the risk of leaks. Ongoing efforts thus exist to improve the effectiveness and cooling ability of air cooling systems.